


The Secret

by Bythesea3



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, robbie has the biggest crush, sportarobbie, the kids are jerks but in a funny way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythesea3/pseuds/Bythesea3
Summary: Some secrets are best kept to yourself- unless a group of annoying brats learn your secret and use it against you. In this case, Robbie's biggest secret has been discovered by the kids, and he must do everything he can to make sure they don't reveal it to the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I've ever posted, so I apologize if it's not the best lol. More chapters to come. Enjoy!

The frustrated growls of Robbie Rotten echoed through the underground bunker as he crumpled up another sheet of paper from his notebook, tossing it haphazardly to the floor.

“This is the seventh idea today that doesn't work! Why can't I think of something good?” Robbie slumped back in his orange fuzzy chair in defeat.

Although he tried to pretend as if he didn't know what was causing his recent losing streak, Robbie knew damn well what the root of his problem was. Or, should we say, _who_ the root of his problem was. Sportacus had been invading Robbie’s every thought ever since the blue elf had caught him from falling from a tree a few weeks prior. That blasted sports nut had held onto him so securely, and Robbie had finally been close enough to really feel his muscles. It had been hard for him to suppress his blush, but Robbie was thankful that he had been so tired that day that he had instantly passed out from exhaustion. Ever since then, Robbie couldn’t stop thinking about his arch nemesis. Slowly standing up, Robbie stretched his long arms over his head and sighed.

“I never thought I’d willingly say this, but maybe it would be best for me to go _yuck_ outside for a change of scenery. Maybe the _blegh_ fresh air would clear my head and help me think of good ideas again!” Robbie shivered at the thought, but ultimately agreed with himself; perhaps he could finally come up with the greatest scheme to send that horrendous Sportaflop out of town _forever_ , thus ridding himself of all his mushy disgusting feelings towards the blue buffoon.

Sneering at the idea, Robbie sauntered over to his periscope and peeked in. He certainly couldn't deal with any human interaction at this time and he needed a quiet spot to work. Scanning the area, Robbie was surprised to find it barren of any gross brats or overactive sports elves. He also noticed that the outside temperature reading on the periscope read 72 degrees.

“Well, it's a perfect day out- good weather and absolutely no bratty children in sight to distract me with their noisiness. I guess I could pack some cake and soda for brain food, a picnic is by far the laziest outdoor activity!” Robbie smirked and laughed to himself as he collected the food, picnic blanket, and his trusty notebook.

Opening the hatch, Robbie cringed as the sunlight hit his skin.

“How do they stand being out here all day? It's disgusting,” Robbie grumbled to himself as he heaved his bag over the side of the hatch.

Robbie stumbled down the ladder and stomped off to find the perfect picnic spot. As he neared the outskirts of the Lazytown park, Robbie noticed a shady spot under one of the trees.

“Ah, perfect. Out of that horrid sun,” He laid down his purple picnic blanket and arranged his food on top of it before sitting down, making himself comfortable against the back of the tree. Stretching his legs out, Robbie picked up his notebook and cracked his knuckles.

“Now, think, Robbie, think!” He tapped his pencil lightly against his head.

Taking a bite of his slice of cake, Robbie chewed slowly as he surveyed his surroundings. Looming in the distance, he could see Sportacus’s airship gliding smoothly through the clouds.

“Hmmp, dumb elf,” Robbie sneered. Why couldn't Sportadork have a normal house? Everything had to be “slightly above average” with that guy. Robbie glanced down at his notebook again, flipping through the pages a bit. He stopped on one of his disguise sketches, a police officer that would outlaw any and all sports candy from Lazytown. Robbie raised his eyebrow and laughed at the idea that never came to fruition. He turned the page to a clean sheet of paper.

“Maybe sketching would be a good warmup,” Robbie shrugged his shoulders and put his pencil to the paper. He began drawing what he saw around him, like the flowers, trees, and clouds. His thoughts soon began to wander, and he absentmindedly began to draw Sportacus. Getting lost in his work, Robbie didn't notice the gaggle of children watching him from behind. Stephanie, Trixie, Ziggy, and Stingy had been taking a walk through the park when they noticed the villain sitting under the tree. The quartet hid behind one of the walls, watching him curiously from their spot.

“What the heck is he doing? Robbie never sits outside!” Ziggy squeaked a bit too loudly as Stephanie shushed him.

“Well, never sits outside willingly,” Trixie snickered and crossed her arms.

“And he's sitting under MY tree!” Stingy huffed.

“Stingy, for the hundredth time, that's not your tree. Anyways, this seems like a job for secret agents to figure out!” Stephanie whispered excitedly as the rest of the group nodded. Reaching into her cross body bag, she pulled out her walkie talkie.

“Pixel, come in Pixel, it's Agent Pink, over! But quietly, please!” Stephanie whispered into the device. After a minute, the walkie talkie sparked to life.

“Hey, Agent Pink, Pixel here. Do you copy? What's going on, over!” Pixel talked as quietly as he could.

“Subject 1, aka Robbie Rotten, has been spotted sitting under a tree near the park. We’re trying to figure out why, over,” Stephanie peeked around the bush as she explained the situation, watching Robbie's shoulders move slightly as he continued sketching.

“Let me work on some calculations, over… Okay, so the computer is reading that the probability that Robbie is working on a new scheme is 77 percent based on his actions over the past month, which means there's only a 23 percent chance that he isn't up to anything bad,” Pixel explained.

“Hmm, alright. We’ll keep an eye out and let you know if we discover any new information. Thanks Pixel, over!” Stephanie placed the walkie talkie back into her bag and motioned for the group to stay quiet.

“Let’s move in a little closer, I can only see his back from here,” Stephanie tiptoed along the pathway with the rest of the group behind her.

Ziggy stepped on a twig by accident, causing a slight crackling noise. The rest of the group gave him a sharp look, to which he mouthed a meek ‘sorry’ while shrugging his shoulders. Fortunately, the noise did not deter Robbie from his work. The kids snuck all the way up to the tree and crouched behind it as quietly as they could. Peeking around, Stephanie could just see the corner of Robbie’s notebook from over his shoulder.  
She turned to the rest of the group and mimicked someone drawing on paper to silently tell them what Robbie was doing. Feeling a bit braver, Stephanie took another small step closer and placed her hands on the back of the tree for leverage as she raised herself up on her toes. Curiosity got the best of the other kids as they peeked around the other side of the tree at the same time. As soon as they got a glimpse of the notebook page, they all audibly gasped. Robbie jumped at the noise and stood up quickly, letting out a shriek while clutching the notebook to his chest.

“Whoa, Robbie Rotten’s got a crush on Sportacus!” Trixie was the first to break the silence as the other kids continued to stare at Robbie wide-eyed.

“N-no I don’t!” Robbie stuttered nervously as his grip tightened around the notebook.

“Then what were those hearts you were drawing around that sketch of Sportacus?” Stephanie put a hand on her hip as she pointed accusatory at the tall man. Whispers of “ _yeah, what else could those hearts mean?_ ” sounded between the other three children.

“T-those were just… butterflies?” Robbie cringed. _Nice one, Robbie,_ he thought to himself. Stephanie took a step closer to him and folded her arms.

“Robbie, I’m not stupid. I know those are hearts. And I know what drawing them around someone means, I’m an 8 year old girl for goodness sakes!”

Robbie looked as if he were on the verge of having a panic attack- if that blue buffoon found out, he would surely be the laughing stock of the town. And what would the National Villain Association think of this if they were to find out? The villain falling for the hero scenario would definitely get his Villain Number One title taken away from him in a heartbeat. He let out a shaky breath as he looked back at the group of children.

“Ok, fine, whatever! Maybe I don’t think as badly of Sportaflop as I say I do!” Robbie huffed and crossed his arms in an attempt to intimidate the kids, but their questioning expressions said otherwise. Robbie broke down and fell to his knees, holding onto the notebook for dear life.

“Please don’t tell him! I’m BEGGING you! This could ruin my villainous reputation! He can’t find out... “ Robbie sounded utterly hopeless as he attempted to convince the children standing before him.

“You’re always mean to us and try to play tricks all the time! Why shouldn’t we say anything? Maybe telling Sportacus would get you to stop,” Stephanie huffed in annoyance.

“Yeah, why shouldn't _I_ tell on you? You threatened to tell on me one time, remember?” Stingy snarkily remarked.

“Hey, I only said I was going to. I never did!”

“And what about that time when you tricked me into giving Sportacus a sugar apple, huh?” Ziggy frowned at the memory.

“Kid, that was such a long time ago, how are you still upset over that?”

“And how about that time when you made us believe that bad manners were good? I felt terrible after ruining the party Stephanie planned for Sportacus!” Trixie stubbornly mentioned.

“You had fun doing that and you know it! And besides, I was really proud of that disguise! I make a pretty good woman if I do say so myself,” Robbie smirked full of pride. His smirk was completely gone a moment later as he noticed the kids were still staring angrily at him, still totally unconvinced.

“Oh, for goodness sakes! I’ll do anything, anything at all for you as long as you don’t tell him! I know I’m not the best guy around, I can admit that. But please, just this once, could you have mercy on me?” Robbie pleaded desperately. Stephanie held up her hand to signal to Robbie to give her a minute before turning away to huddle with the rest of the kids to decide his fate. Robbie stomped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms.

“This is absolutely ridiculous, I’m trying to bargain with a group of _children_!” Robbie spoke to himself.

A minute later, the children reconvened after discussing their options.

“Ok, Robbie. We won’t tell Sportacus- _for now_. But you have to promise not to do any nasty schemes or play any tricks on us! As soon as you play another trick, Sportacus is going to be the first person to know about your _little secret_. Sound fair?” Stephanie proposed while the other kids nodded in agreement.

“Not really, but if that’s what I have to do to get you to keep your little mouths shut, then so be it,” Robbie grumbled. Stephanie held out her hand in his direction, and Robbie just stared in confusion.

“Shake on it?”

“Ugh, fine, whatever,” Robbie took her hand in a quick shake before letting go, instantly wiping his hand on the side of his vest.

Not even a moment later, a familiar whirl of blue zoomed through the air and stopped right next to Robbie, making his stomach drop.

“Hi, Robbie! It’s nice to see you outside today!” Sportacus cheerfully exclaimed as he lightly pat Robbie’s shoulder. Going pale in the face, Robbie couldn’t even form coherent words and just nodded in response.

“Hey, kids! What have you guys been up to today?” Stephanie looked at Robbie knowingly and smirked, causing the villain’s anxious heart rate to increase.

“Oh, nothing much. We were just taking a walk through the park and stopped to say hello to Robbie,” Stephanie sweetly responded to Sportacus, causing Robbie to let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The rest of the kids nodded along with Stephanie’s explanation.

“That’s great! Make sure you guys stay hydrated, my airship told me that it would be a little hot out today. And I think the ship was right- Robbie, you’re already sweating! Would you like a water?” Sportacus asked, oblivious to Robbie’s current discomfort. Looking between the sports elf and the kids, Robbie gulped and shook his head.

“Um, no thanks Sportafl- Sportacus. Ah, would you look at the time? I’ve gotta get going, I have to… do my laundry! Bye bye now!” Robbie glanced down at an imaginary watch on his wrist before quickly running away from the group. It pained Robbie to hold back an insult on Sportacus, but he knew that the kids would pick up on even the slightest bit of bad behaviour from him. Sportacus looked back at the kids.

“I’m glad to see Robbie coming out of hiding! The fresh air will do him good! Anyways, I’ve got to go move my airship, I’ll see you guys later!” Sportacus waved goodbye as he flipped away.

Before any of the kids could break the silence, Stephanie’s walkie talkie came back on. Pixel’s voice could be heard from the other end of the line.

“Wow, Robbie Rotten likes Sportacus!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick visit from a certain Sport's elf turns Robbie into a nervous mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me long enough, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

“They know. They know! _They know_ … THEY KNOW!” Robbie sat on the upper platform of his bunker with his back leaning against one of the disguise tubes.

He had immediately rushed back home after the _encounter_ with those horrible kids, not knowing what to do. Robbie glanced down at his lap where his notebook was perched, still open to the page with the incriminating drawing of Sportacus.

“ _You_! It’s all your fault! If they hadn’t got a glimpse of you, everything would be the way it’s supposed to be!” Robbie threw the notebook across the bunker, landing with a dull thud against one of the machines.

Standing up, Robbie sauntered down the short set of stairs and paused in the middle of the room.

“And how can I really trust those brats? I’m sure they’re just waiting for me to slip up even the tiniest bit so they can rat me out. Hell, they’ve probably already told the rest of their annoying friends!” Robbie crossed his arms and nervously bit his lip.

And what did that little Pink Girl say? Something about not doing any more schemes? That was going to be tough. Robbie’s life revolved around wearing disguises and planning schemes, it’s what villains were supposed to do! (And it gave him more chances to be close to Sportacus, but Robbie would never admit that out loud). Before Robbie could get too lost in his panicked thoughts, a sharp knock sounded from the hatch. ‘ _Oh, what now?’_ , Robbie groaned to himself as he moved to check the periscope. Gasping, Robbie nearly fell backwards at the sight. Standing there in all his healthy glory was Sportacus, holding a few objects under the crook of his muscular arm. ‘ _No, no, no! Not you!’_ , Robbie thought to himself as he angrily pushed the periscope out of the way. Outside, Sportacus stood patiently, humming a tune to himself. Robbie moved to the base of the hatch and looked up the large metal tube.

“Robbie, it's me!” Sportacus smiled as he called down. Hearing the hero’s voice instantly caused Robbie to cringe.

“Haven't you and your little friends tortured me enough today?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” Robbie yelled up to the blue kangaroo, trying his best to maintain his villainous persona.

“I have a few things to return to you!”

Robbie closed his eyes and breathed sharply out of his mouth while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Then just drop them down!”

“I don't think that's such a good idea, Robbie. I don't want you to get hurt!”

Robbie rubbed the sides of his temples and sighed heavily, not in the mood to argue with Sportanerd that day.

“Fine, Sportasafety! Come down if you really have to,” Robbie crossed his arms and moved out of the way for Sportacus to land in his bunker. He landed swiftly as always, not dropping anything or falling over like Robbie usually would when he came down.

"Now, what was so iMpOrtaNt that you needed to return to me right away? I don’t recall letting _you_ borrow anything of mine, nor would I ever do that!” Robbie snarled and crossed his arms.

“You ran off so quickly and I noticed that you left behind all your things! Were you having a picnic, Robbie?” Sportacus cheerfully wondered as he revealed the items he was carrying to be Robbie’s picnic blanket and cooler. Robbie snatched the items away from the hero.

“Well, if you must know, I _was_ having a picnic! It was all part of my master plan to make the children lazy again, of course. As you’re probably aware of, a picnic is by far the laziest outdoor activity!” Robbie proudly boasted. Sportacus chuckled and put his hands on his hips.

“Robbie, picnics are a _great_ outdoor activity! They give you time to refuel your energy with sports candy and water,”

“Then remind me to never take part in any picnic ever again. Congratulations, Sportadork, you’ve just ruined the only outdoor activity that I would ever voluntarily participate in!” Robbie glared at the elf with disdain as he chucked the now useless picnic items in the corner of his lair.

Sportacus just rolled his eyes and slyly smiled in response to the villain’s lack of enthusiasm. The hero then speedily pulled another object out of his pocket and held it out to Robbie.

“I almost forgot! I also found this on my way to your house, would it by any chance belong to you?” Robbie’s eyes widened as he realized Sportacus was holding the pencil that had gotten him in trouble in the first place- he must’ve dropped that as well on his hasty retreat back to the safety of his bunker.

Robbie quickly grabbed it from the hero’s hand.

“Give me that! I’ve been looking for it all day!” Robbie stuffed the pencil up his sleeve before looking back at Sportacus, who was still standing there with his dopey smile plastered across his face.

“Well, what are you still doing here? Isn’t it time for you to go do your flippity flips or save another kitten from a tree or some equally horrendous activity?” Robbie tried to sound angry but it more or less sounded like nervous stuttering. Sportacus shook his head lightly and laughed at Robbie’s assumptions.

“Sure, Robbie. I’ll see you later!” Sportacus offered a small wave and dashed over to the exit.

Before Robbie could take a breath of relief, Sportacus stopped himself at the bottom of the hatch and looked back at the lanky villain.

“By the way, it really was nice seeing you outside today. I hope you’ll come back out again soon, even if you just sit on the bench and watch us play. Anyways, I gotta go. Bye, Robbie!” And with that final remark, Sportacus disappeared up the hatch.

Robbie stood there alone in the middle of the bunker with his mouth hung open in shock. Sportacus actually _wanted_ to see him? Nobody _ever_ wanted to see him, he was sure of it! Why would they? He was the complete opposite of everyone else, they would never want to waste their time with someone so weird and lazy. But, if Sportaflop said so, maybe Robbie _could_ make a few appearances from time to time out of his busy schedule and sit on the bench in the park.

Shaking his head at the idea, Robbie clapped twice and summoned his mirror from the ceiling. Robbie was shocked to see a strong blush making its way from the tips of his ears and slightly down his neck. Had Sportadork noticed this? The thought of the elf noticing caused Robbie to blush even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the safety of his lair proves to be both bad and good for Robbie.

A few days in a row of no sleep had wreaked havoc on Robbie's body and mind. His nerves had gotten the best of him, causing Robbie to keep himself locked up in his bunker for the last few days as well. Sportacus’s words continued to swirl through his thoughts every now and again-

‘ _It really was nice seeing you outside today. I hope you’ll come back out again soon’_

He had said it with a certain sincerity in his voice that Robbie had not ignored. Maybe it would be a good idea to go outside again. Although things didn’t go so well the last time he emerged from his bunker, maybe things would be better this time. As he passed by the mirror in the hallway, Robbie caught of glimpse of himself. 

“Wow, do I look insane or what? Sportanerd would _definitely_ fall in love with me on the spot if I went up there looking like this,” Robbie sarcastically remarked as he glared at his disheveled reflection. 

His usual immaculately styled hair was a complete mess, there were very apparent dark circles under his eyes, and a few stains from the ice cream he had indulged in the night before were decorating the front of his vest. Even though he prided himself as being a lazy person, Robbie took satisfaction in keeping himself looking neat and presentable. A quick trip to the shower, a bit of hair gel, a dab of concealer, and a change into a fresh copy of his outfit from the disguise machine gave Robbie a boost of confidence, thus making him feel a little better about trying to go out in public. If he had it his way, Robbie would’ve stayed isolated in his home for longer, but the growing stuffiness of the lair coupled with Sportacus’s sincere request for him to emerge was beginning to drive him crazy.

Opening up the hatch with a loud clunk, Robbie peeked his head out. It seemed quiet enough, but Robbie was well aware of how short a quiet atmosphere could last in this town. Robbie rubbed his arms nervously as he made his way towards his beloved park bench. Sitting down slowly, Robbie seemed to let his guard down as he savored the rare moment of complete silence. This moment was soon quickly destroyed as three small heads popped up from behind the bench.

“Hi Robbie!”

The scream that erupted from Robbie’s throat was so high pitched that it was almost inhuman. With one hand clutching his chest and the other holding onto the side of the bench for dear life, Robbie frowned as he looked upon the overly happy faces of Stephanie, Trixie, and Stingy.

“Why must you people always show up out of nowhere?! You're almost as bad as Sp- never mind. Whatever,” Robbie grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Stephanie stepped around to face the villain while Trixie and Stingy continued to lean over the back of the bench.

“Robbiee… Why can’t you just tell him you like him? I mean, it’s Sportacus for goodness sake! He’s not gonna be mad at you!”

Robbie quickly threw his hands up in the air to silence her, looking around to make sure that the coast was clear.

“SHHH- Not so loud! That blue buffoon could be anywhere and show up at any moment!” Stephanie shook her head and smiled.

“Robbie, there’s nothing wrong with expressing your feelings. It’s healthy!”

“THeRe’s NoTHinG wRONg witH ExPrEsSiNG YoUr FEEliNgs, iT’s HeALthY!-Gross!” Robbie mocked the young girl and stuck his tongue out in disgust. How old did she think he was, five?

“Robbie-”

“Look, kid. I’m the villain, ok? He’s the hero. It’s not as simple as how you think it is. This situation is different and complicated,” Robbie sighed in frustration as he leaned his arm on the side of the bench.

Stephanie sighed as well, sitting down next to Robbie.

“Robbie, I know you don’t care about anything that I’m saying, but I’m just being honest! Remember, anything can happen!” Stephanie cheerfully declared much to Robbie’s annoyance.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why don’t you gremlins go away now and play your vile sports games and leave me to wallow in my misery?” Robbie muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Stingy disregarded Robbie’s request immediately as he sat up, clearing his throat rather dramatically.

“Mr.Rotten, please at least consider Stephanie’s advice. I mean, cleary she was inspired by _my_ original advice, but she explains it better than I ever could,” Stingy professed.

Robbie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again, looking away from the greedy child.

“Have you thought about kissing him?” Trixie’s giggles erupted from behind the bench.

If Robbie had been drinking something, he would’ve choked on it instantly.

“Why, you little monster! Of course I haven’t, I-”

“You _have_! Ewwww!” Trixie interrupted and fell into another bout of giggles. Stingy gasped and Stephanie held her hand over her mouth in shock.

“Go away! I don’t need you brats ruining the rest of my day!” Robbie shooed the kids away, the trio’s laughter growing quieter as they disappeared around one of the brick walls. Robbie sighed and shook his head.

“Kids these days have no respect,” he huffed to himself. Looking around, Robbie frowned as he saw no sign of Sportaflop anywhere.

“Maybe he's not coming out today… but then again, I'm not so sure he could keep himself locked up in his airship with all of his urges to run and flip and flop around! He'd probably have some sort of panic attack if he wasn't able to move around every five seconds-” As Robbie mumbled to himself, he didn't notice a certain blue elf watching him from afar.

“Hi, Robbie!”

Robbie jumped yet again, gripping the sides of the bench until his knuckles turned white. 

“Is there some sort of infernal sensor on this bench that alerts everyone to my presence or something?!” Robbie yelled.

Sportacus chuckled and put his fists on his hips.

“I'm sorry Robbie, I didn't mean to startle you! I was actually just on my way to go find the kids, I promised them that we would play a game of soccer today. Have you seen them by any chance?”

“Well, as a matter of fact, I did just have an incredibly unpleasant encounter with Pinky, Trickster, and Stinky. They ran off in that direction,” Robbie lazily pointed in the direction of the sports field.

“Thank you, Robbie!” Before he flipped away, Sportacus looked back at Robbie.

“I know you don’t like to play sports, but would you like to come watch us play at the field? There's a bench by the sidelines that you could sit on if you'd like!”

Robbie hesitated. He wanted desperately to go just to have an excuse to stare at Sportacus, but he was also beginning to feel his social interaction meter reach its peak for the day.

“Umm- no thanks, Sportadork. I was actually about to head back to my lair and take a nap I think,” Robbie shyly spoke.

Smiling warmly, Sportacus gently placed his hand on Robbie's shoulder, causing the villain’s eyes to open wide in surprise.

“That's ok, Robbie. Just remember that you're always welcome anytime! Anyways, the kids are probably waiting for me so I better get going. Have a nice rest, Robbie.” Sportacus was gone just as fast as he had shown up, leaving Robbie sitting there in shock.

Robbie put his hand where Sportacus’s had just been on his shoulder and he groaned heavily. Why did liking someone have to be so stressful?


End file.
